Good To Bad To Worse!
by OrlandoBrownFAN
Summary: Chelsea finaly meets a new girl, and she seems really nice, to Chelsea, but the gurl that Chelsea meets, turns her into a hole new person! no where near to the REAL Chelsea! can Eddie and Raven convince Chelsea to get back to her old self again? FIND OUT
1. New Girl

Note: this is my first ever fan fiction, and i REALLY hope you all enjoy it!)

"All right everyone! We have a new student today, her name is Nikki Smith and she came all the way from New York City" Mrs. Struthers said aloud. " Whoa!" Raven said looking at Nikki. " Yeah," Chelsea agreed.  
" Whoa! She looks so……………………….. Awesome!" Chelsea exclaimed as a smile spread across her face. " Um, Chelsea?" Eddie asked afraid of the smile spread across his friend's face as if she wanted to be just like Nikki.  
" You did happen to notice that she has a tongue ring, bellybutton ring, and a tattoo that says " 1 Bitch." Eddie exclaimed looking hard behind her neck to read the words hidden behind her hair. " Well, yea, I noticed that………………………….. You think I can Get one like that?" Chelsea asked with excitement. " WHOA! Chels your not getting any piercing or tattoos on your body, except for your ears witch are already pierced so uh, your done sweetie!" Raven said. " Uh huh, and when did you become my mother? Last time I checked I was older than you and if you can make your own decisions than so can I!" Chelsea reassured her friend. " Okay, um does anyone know where Nikki can sit? " Mrs. Struthers asked her class." OH!" Chelsea yelled. " Mrs. Struthers! Nikki can sit next to me !" Chelsea exclaimed. " Okay, Nikki, you can sit right there next to Chelsea." Said Mrs. Struthers. Then Chelsea looked over Nikki's arm and Nikki started writing something on a little note pad. Then Nikki Passed what she wrote over to Chelsea. The not said " Hey Chelsea I'm Nikki! Call me after School, (476)270 2340.………. We can hang out, I want to show you something, Oh, and come alone! Love, Nikki" Chelsea looked over to her smiled, and mouthed the words " OK."

Sorry it was kind of short, but i thought that would be a good place to end the first chapter. but the next one should be longer! now go and review!


	2. New Friend, New Look, New Attitude, New ...

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER, THIS ONE IS MUCH LONGER! ENJOY!**

"mom dad, I'm home! mom? dad? where are you guys!" Chelsea said worried.  
Then she found a note on the kitchen table. " Chelsea, your father and I had to go out of town for 3 weeks, we're so sorry we could not havewaited until you got home to say goodbye in person, but we love you so much, and we will be back sooner than you think! Love you! Love, Mom and Dad"  
"Oh, man" there gone?" Chelsea said dissapionted. " OH Nikki!" she exclaimed remembering she had to call Nikki.She punched in the number on the little note pad and waited..." Hello?" a voice said on the other end. "Hello, um, is Nikki there?" Chelsea said nervously. "your talkin to her." Nikki said." Oh hey Nikki, it's Chelsea!" " Oh hey Chelsea!whats up"  
" nothing, what about you?" Chelsea asked. " Eh,nuttin really" "Cool, um, you wanted to hang out?" "Oh, Yea! um, are you alone?" Nikki asked. " Um, yeah my parents are gone for three weeks." She told her. " Cool where do you live"  
" I like on 486 Maranda place" Chelsea said" " Okay, i'll be over in a minute"  
"Okay bye!" Chelsea said and hung up. An hour later Nikki arived at the door with two bags full of glass bottles of something... Chelsea couldn't make out the brand name."Hey Chelsea sorry it took me sooo long, I had to go back and get toilet paper to TP this old guy's house." Nikki said letting herself in. " What! Why!" Chelsea asked like Nikki was crazy (gee she just now noticed)  
"He yelled at me when I got the wrong house! if you ask me, he had it commin!" Nikki said setting down the bags on Chelsea's table. Chelsea tried to look in the bag but Nikki closed it. " Ah Ah Ah! not yet!" She said to Chelsea. " OOOkay"  
Chelsea said backing away. " So, um, what do you want to do?" Chelsea asked.  
" I wanna see your room." Nikki said. " Okay follow me." When they got up there Nikki said going twoard her closet. " I asked that guy you alwyas hang out with what your clothes size was." " What you mean Eddie?" Yeah, he's a fine little one!" Nikki said with excitment.  
"He's just my friend, and that's it!" CHelsea said calming her down" " hah, ooookay"  
Nikki said not believeng it. " so why did you ask him my clothes size?" " because i bought you new clothes! Their in my bags down stairs I'll be right back!" Nikki said going out the door.  
" Oh, and take all of your clothes out of your closet!" Nikki said popping her head back in for a short minute.  
When Nikki got back she had TONS of clothes in her hand, trying not to drop any or trip.  
Chelsea's eyes widened when she saw all the clothes being ploped on her bed.  
"Chelsea! what is this... garbage!" Nikki asked holding up Chelsea's knitted hat thing.  
" Th-That's my hat." " Oh, come on! Chelsea, my grandma doesn't even wear anything like this!  
Nikki pulled out a black outfit: a shirt with black silk an cuts through the silk and under the cuts it said "Bit" under the cuts ( the shirt didn't say the word bitch, it realy said Bit)  
then she pulled out black bellbottoms with dimonds on the sides, and cuts through the ankel part, and she pulled out black high heal shoes " These, are you new clothes!" She said with a smile.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT ONE! THE NEXT CHAOTER WILL BE FILLED WITH MORE "DRAMA" FOR CHELSEA, SHE REALY STARTS TO CHANGE IN THE NEXT ONE**!


	3. New Attitude

**I know the last chapter didn't realy fit the chapter title too much,  
so Im gonna break it up into peices, if you don't know what i mean, you'll see.**

The next day Chelsea and Nikki came to school together,Chelsea dressed in the outfit Nikki showed her in her room, and Nikki dressed in blue jeans with 4 holes in them two at the top, and two on the knees, a black shirt that said " I know I'm dead sexy, but you must contain yourself!" and black high heeels.  
and both of them had black eye liner on, and gold lip gloss.

When they walked into the classroom everyone looked at them in amaizment.  
" CHEALSEA NICHOLE DANIALS!"Raven screamed. " Your middle name's Nichole?" Nikki asked " What Raven." Chelsea asked with an attitude. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF! THIS ISN'T YOU! THIS SIN'T THE CHELSEA WE KNOW!" Nikki whispered in Chelsea's ear " go ahead,  
you can do it, stand up to her." "Ye-Yeah, well, the Chelsea you know is gone, she grew up,  
so get used to it, cuz she ain't commin back!" Chelsea said as she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

Raven just stared at her with her mouth open.

" yeah, Thats right, I slept over Chelsea's last night and I turned her into the person she has always wanted to be, Raven.  
She's canged, you should have treated her better when you had the chance"  
Nikki said to Raven.

Then they moved over to Eddie " Eddie, you like the way I look, don't you"  
Chelsea asked hanging over his desk.

Eddie just smiled,until raven punched him in the arm.

"OWCH!" he yelled looking at Raven.  
"Uh,you know what acctualy, y- you look, good," he started Then Raven gave him a look, like " don't you dare get hipnitized by her looks!"

but then he came back to reality and said " but Chels, this really isn't you, the CHelsea we know is funny, sweet, has manners, and cares about her family and friends."

"Hah! Eddie, this is the real me, its just what I've kept bottled up inside for all these years, and thanks to Nikki, I'm able to let it all out, and it feels so much better"  
Eddie gave her a look like she was crazy and moved to another seat away.  
FAR away from Chelsea.

When Nikki and Chelsea got to Chelsea's house Chelsea asked Nikki what was in the bag.

" C'mon! I've been waiting all last night!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Okay, ready?" Chelsea nodded her head excitedly.  
Then Nikki pulled out a bottle of beer, and she handed it to Chelsea.

Then as soon as she saw it her smile faded.  
" Um, W-what are we gonna do with these"  
" Chelsea! are you that dumb!" nikki asked playfully.  
" we're gonna drink them! here take a sip!" she urged her.

Chelsea opened the bottle with force, and remembered that she wanted to change.  
"but did changing mean I had to drink this, this can really mess me up!" CHelsea thought smelling the beer and then making a discusted face.

Then she took a little more than a sip and then stopped abruptedly.

" Well?" Nikki asked with a smile.  
Chelsea had a sick look on her face witch quickly turned into a wicked smile.  
" That- Was- AWSOME!" Chelsea yelled as she jumped up and down.  
" wow usualy the first time doesn't have this much of an effect on you." Nikki said amaized... " Oh Well!" Then CHelsea chugged the rest down, and ran to the bathroom.

" Oh my gosh!" Nikki said laughing.

When Chelsea got back, she stumbled a little and then she fell suddenly Relized she had drank the rest of the beer.

" Oh damn, Im sorry Nikki, I didn't leave any for you"  
"Thats okay, I bought TONS of bottles more! just incase, ya know?"

"Wellll, let's not put your money to waste!" Chelsea said pulling Nikki by the hand up to her room. An hour later Nikki and Chlesea were smaoking laughing at whatever one of them said. " Oh my gosh Nikki this is the most fun I have EVER had! you definatly know how to have a good time!" " i know!" then the phone rang ad Chelsea answered it.  
"Ello?" CHelsea said.

"Chelsea?" Eddie's voice said on the other end. " yup"  
" Whats wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she said laughing.

" CHelsea! i know that something is wrong now what is up with you"  
Eddie demanded.

" EDDIE! what is this 25 questions!"

" what! Chels it's not- ya no what Never mind! I'm commin over there! don't move!"

"Whatever Eddie!" she screamed into the phone even though he already hung up.  
then after CHelsea hung up , and then there was a silence her and Nikki sated laughing.

Then the phon rang again, and Chelsea answered it.

" Hello" Chelsea said.  
" Chelsea, you had alot and i mean ALOT of nerve to do what you did to me today! you know me girl, you mess with me, you don't get away with it!  
Chelsea just sighed and stared at the phone for a minute.  
" Yeah, whatever Raven, I had no nerve to do what I did so HA"  
" What! Chelsea that made no scnce"  
" Yeah well... like I care! you think you are sooo smart, and ...stuff! but guess what! yea, you not!so, you can just get off my case NOW!"

It's like I don't even know you anymore Chels, ever since you met "Miss Thang" you've been acting different! and its not the content down to earth Chelsea that you used to be. I guess friendships don't always last forever, even best friends, I hope you and Nikki become best friends FOREVER like we were supposed to be!"

Chelsea and Raven both hung up at the same time, and after Raven slamed the phone down on the reciver she sat back in her bed and started to cry a little bit thinking about the good times her and Chelsea had " Please god... please don't let Chelsea stay this way! please let her be back to normal before she hurts herself, or someone else!"


	4. New ChelseaOld Chelsea

**I know there was not THAT much drama in the last chapter and i know I said there would be and Im sooo sorry 4 that, but I will try to put more in this chapter and thank you for the review, you are right I don't think Raven would put up with that , so I wasn't really thinkin when I wrote that part so that's why I had Raven in the last chapter call Chelsea back. but i hope you like this chapter!**

Chelsea and Nikki fell asleep, and got about 20 minutes of sleep until Chelsea got up,she was no longer drunk, and she got a cigerete. Then she woke Nikki up. Eddie came rushing in Chelsea's house because she left it unlocked. and he heard Chelsea and Nikki laughung upstairs and he came bolting up the stairs and he started shouting Chelsea's name they heard him and Chelsea tried to hide her cigerete but didn't know where to hide it suddenly Nikki said " Chelsea, sit on it" so she sat on her cigerete and Nikki rushed over to Chelsea's dresser to get perfume to spray it. and quickly sat back down.

" Chelsea!"

"Hi Eddie! why are you here?"

" because i told you I was comming over Chelsea."

"No you didn't!" Chelsea said wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

Chelsea started to get un comfertable because the cigerete was getting hot and she couldn't take it any more so she jumped up and screamed.

"Ch- Chels, what is that?"

" That's a cigerete"  
" Oops!" chelsea said covering her mouth.

Eddie just stared at it, his face expressionless.

"I can't believe this."

"Eddie, wait it's not what it looks like." Chelsea said

"Oh, really! then what is it! I don't know anything else that looks like that"  
Eddie yelled.

" well then I guess it is what it looks like... but Eddie, you have GOT to understand that-"

" Oh, I understand!" Eddie interupted. " I understand one thing, and that is this, you are NOT Chelsea Danials, I don't know who you are anymore!"

Then Eddie started to leave until Chelsea stoped him.

" Eddie wait! I am still Chelsea, okay, I've just changed and-"

" Chelsea just stop it! okay!" Eddie yelled.

" Just tell me one thing Chelsea, you've been doing this just because you wanted to be noticed right?"

" Well let me tell you one thing, a person who cares what you look like doesn't matter, but a person who doesn't, and just likes you for you, does matter."

and with that, Eddie left.

" I- I've gotta go to the bathroom real quick." Chelsea said.  
As soon as she got into the bathroom, she started to cry, and she was browsing through her medicaine cabnite for a pair of small sharp scissors, when she found them, she got a rag, and got it ready to put over her wrist, and then she dug the scissors into her wrist,  
and guided it down, she let out a cry as she did it, as it being her first time,  
she was shocked by the pain.

" Oh my gosh!" Chelsea cried.  
" NIKKI!" She yelled.  
"HELP... ME... OUCH, FUCK!"

" Chelsea! what the hell just happened!"

Nikki yelled worried from the other room.

" HELP ME! GET ME SOME BAND-AIDS OR SOMETHING JUST STOP THE BLOOD!"

Chelsea pleaded.

"BLOOD!" Nikki exclaimed.

When she got into the bathroom she gasped, and found chalsea on the floor, and she put the rag on Chelsea's arm.

" Okay, Okay okay, Chels, just hold that there, okay, oh god, DO NOT move! I'm gonna go get that stuff you wrap wounds in." Nikki warned too scared to think of what the name of what she was gonna get was.

"okay"

a few moments later Nikki came back and wraped Chelsea's arm up.

" oh my gosh, thank you soooooooooo much Nikki, if you wheren't here here I'd probly Bled to death!"

Chelsea said Giggleing a little.

" Yeah, no problem, I would never want anything bad to happen to you!"

" Hey, you wanna go get high?"

Chelsea thought a minuted biting her lip.

" MMM... okay! Let's go!"

A little bit later we find Chelsea and Nikki hitting eachother.

"Oh, my freaken gosh! I can't feel a thing!" Chelsea said.

" Hit me again! give it effort!" Nikki said.

" Okay," Chelsea said

When Chelsea hit Nikki, she punched her, and scrached her with her nail on her forehead.

" Oh! im sorry!" Chelsea said.

" Thats okay! it feels good!"

"Alright now punch me!"

" k!"

Nikki punched her, she made a cut with her ring on the corner of Chelsea's forehead.  
Chelsea touched the wound, looked at the blood, and started laughing.

THE NEXT DAY T SCHOOLAT SCHOOL  
Chelsea was back to normal, and she came in with her regular clothes, and sat in class.

" Rae?"

" I'm sorry did I just hear something?... nnnnNope, don't think so."

" Raven, please just listen!"

" Look I don't need to listen, where's you new best friend why aren't you with_ her_?"

" She's absent. I thought it was the perfect time to... apoligize"  
Then Eddie turned around

" To both of you, I mean, I don't remember at all what I acted like, but I'm guessing it was pretty bad.  
and I- I'm sorry, guys, don't you understand that I would never _EVER_ want to lose you guys! your my best friends, and, no one could ever ask for better ones! I guess I just forgot how lucky I was. Please forgive me guys..._ please_"

Raven and Eddie both looked at eachother and then at Chelsea, and smiled.

" Okay, apoligey accepted"

"Yeah, we forgive you"

"Thanks guys! your the best!"

"Ah, Chelsea, I see you back to your old self again. where did all your black clothes go?" Mrs. Struthers asked.

" Huh?"

" Um, Mrs. Struthers, Chelsea, has a bad memory of what happened, the past few days so-"

"I threw them out" Chelsea cut in " Thats about all I remember, but it's just the real Chelsea all the way from now on."

Chelsea said smiling at her two best friends.

Later Eddie and Chelsea are at lunch waiting for Raven to get to the table because she forgot her lunch money in her locker.

" I'm really glad that your back to your normal self again Chels."

" Yeah, me too." Chelsea said with a smile

"Chelsea, can I talk to you for a minute about something?"

" Sure Eddie what's up?"

" Well..." Eddie said trying to find the right way to say what he was going to say.

"There's this girl named ... Britney, and well Britney went through the same thing you did, and she also promissed that she wouldn never act that way again, but I'm worried, Ya know? I mean I really care about her and who knows what Chelsea can do her second time a-"

"Wait, you just said Chelsea,"

" N-No I didn't." Eddie argued nervously."

" Yeah, you did."

" No, I said Britney."

" Oh, yea! right! sorry I forgot!"

Eddie gave her a look like she was crazy but was relieved at the same time.

( another good thing about Chelsea, she's not too quick on things.) Eddie said to himslef.

" Anyways, who knows what _britney_ can do her second time, I mean she can hurt someone or herslef, and if anything ever happened to her, well lets just say that words couldn't EVER explain it, but well I'd be absolutly CRUSHED! and I -I think I'm starting to like her, you know as more than a friend."

Eddie said looking in her eyes.

"Well, mabey if you tell her how much you care about her, and tell her your true feelings for her, then she will know not to change."

" Thanks Chels, I think I'll try that." Eddie said with a big smile.

" Hey guys, sorry I took so long."

" That's okay, hey guys I gotta go, sorry, and Chels, Thanks for the advice."


	5. Chelsea's surprise

**Hey everyone thanx 4 the reviews! i figured I'd better write this one soon,because I know some people were thinking that was the end. but it's not near the end yet! and I'm again sorry for not posting this next chapter up sooner, I just couldn't think of anything for it but I got it now thanx 4 the reviews and enjoy!**

as soon as Chelsea got home the phone rang.

" Ring Ring"

"Hello?"

" Hey Chles, it's Nikki!"

" Nikki! why weren't you in school today!"

" I wanted to let you go alone today to see how you do, so how'd it go?"

"Wait, are you gonna be in school tomorrow?"

" Yea."

" Oh, Good cuz... it didn't go too well."

" What? waht do you mean ' it didn't go too well!' "

" Welllllllll... i kinda acted like my old self, wore my own clothes, and... apoligized to Raven and Eddie."

Nikki sighed and said " Oh! man! I knew it was too early! look, Chels, it's not your fault, it's mine, I should have waited before i let you go on your own, and with you... bein the kinda person you are... ya know."

" What! what's that supposed to mean!"

" huh? oh, uh, nothing, nothing, yea, but umm, Im gonna come over there, and I'm gonna make you over again. and then I have a little surprise for you."

" Okay, thanks soooo much for understanding Nikki."

" Oh... yea, uh, no prob."

" k bye"

" c ya "

15 minutes later Nikki came knocking on Chelsea's door.  
Chelsea came rushing to the door, and then she opened it to find Nikki.

" Hey Chelsea!" Nikki said letting herself in.

" Hey Nikki."

" Okay lets get to work."

They made their way upstairs to Chelsea's room and Nikki ploped down on Chelsea's bed and examened the clothes Chelsea had on right then.

" Okay, where are you new clothes I got you?"

" right here" Chelsea said pulling out her clothes from under her bed.

" I lied to my teacher and told her I threw them out."

" Ooooooh! now we're gettin somewhere." Nikki said with a smile.

" Okay now go and the bathroom and Change into one of the outfits."

" Okay"

While Chelsea was in the bathroom, Nikki searched through her room to find something to help with Chelsea's make over.

Five minutes later Chelsea came out dressed in blue faded jeans with a hole in the right knee,  
a shirt that said "HaNdS OfF!" along her cheast part of the shirt and it had cuts on the sides of it.

" OoOoO! lookin good Chelsea!" Nikki yelled.

Chelsea put on a big smile and said "Thank you."

" Now for your make up"

Nikki said as she pulled out dark make-up out of her purse.

When she was done Chelsea had on dark eye liner, shimmery eye shadow, and light brown lip stick.

Next Nikki did Chelsea's hair and she fliped half of her hair from the right side of her head to the left side of her head, and made it neat,  
then she pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail with a few strands of wavey hair left in the front and she put a clip on the bottom of Chelsea's ponytail so the ponytail would flare out.

" You look sooo GREAT!" Nikki exclaimed clapping her hands.

" Now, its time for your surprise." Nikki said with an smile.

Nikki and Chelsea got into Nikki's car and drove off to Chelsea's "surprise."

" Wow Nikki, your car is so cool where'd ya get it?"

" Oh, this thing? I jacked it from a car dealer the other day."

" WHAT!"

" Im kidding geez! my parents got it for me for my seet sixteen last year."

Then Nikki turned on her cd payer in the car, and her Nsync CD was in there, so she played it. She left it on number one, and the girls started singing along.

"Sick and tired of hear'n all these people talk about what's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out, I think you got to relize what we're doin is not a trend, we've got he gift of melody, we're gonna bring it till the end!"

They sang.

Nikki turned it down a little and said.

" Do you like Nsync?"

" OMG! YES!"

" It's too bad they broke up, I wish justin never made a solo album, or JC Nsync probly would have still been together!"

" Yeah, me too."

" SO, witch one do you like."

" you can't tell! JC he is soooooooo fine"

" not as fine as Justin!"

"yeah! in your dreams!" Chelsea said

" Okay Chelsea!"

" yeah, cuz JC can sing and dance better than Justin!" Chelsea exclaimed.

" you little..." Nikki was cut off when she saw where they were.

" Oh... you are SO lucky we are here!" Nikki yelled.

Chelsea just laughed as she got out of the car, but her smile quickly faded when she read the sighn.

"Pete's piercings?" Chelsea asked.

" Yeah! it's your surprise!" Nikki said with a smile as she pulled Chelsea's arm and draged her into the piercing place.

" W-what am I getting pierced?" Chelsea asked, a little afraid of what Nikki's answer might be.

" Your belly boutton and toung!" Nikki smiled.

"WHAT! m-my parents...they'll KILL me if they EVER found out that I got my bellybutton and tounge pierced!" Chelsea yelled.

Nikki started giggleing quietly.

" Don't worry Chels... there not gonna know!" she said.

" Wh-What do you mean there not gonna know? how could you not know!" Chelsea started losing it again.

" Chelsea, Chelsea, calm down! their not gonna know cuz your not gonna tell 'em!" Nikki said with an evil smile.

**Thats it 4 chapter 5, more to come! again i'm so so so so so sorry 4 taking soooooooooo long to update!  
please review!**


	6. What's It Gonna Be?

Later we find Chelsea and Nikki diving back from piercing place and Chelsea won't stop looking in the dang mirror at her tounge. 

"I can't believe I got my tounge pierced!" Chelsea exclaimed.

" If my parents find this on my tounge it's gonna be the end of me!"

"It's okay Chels! just remember not to open your mouth that wide when you talk, and be careful it does't get infected."

"Okay, okay, its just, you would be just beyond shocked if you knew me before you met me, if that made any sence at all, but anyways, I was such a good girl, and no one I mean NO ONE would EVER EVER expect me to do something like this!" Chelsea said playing with her tounge ring.

"Well, then from the sounds of it, it looks like I've done a good job." Nikki said smiling at the thought.

" Yeah... sorry I put up such a fight about the bellyboutton, it's just I... I can't do the bellyboutton." Chelsea said apoligetecly.

"That's okay, I understand how hard it must be for someone who has never gone through this brfore." Nikki said.

They were quiet the rest of the way but all Chelsea could do was think... think about Raven think about Eddie,  
think about how she was going behind her BEST friends' backs, thinking about how long she would be able to put up with hiding her tounge ring from her parents, thinking about Eddie... wait, I already said Eddie... maybe... nah, it can't be,  
mabey I'm just confused, this whole piercing thing has gotten my mind so mixed up. But now when I'm around Eddie I feel wierd, I don't know if it's me, or him, or mabey both of us. Maybe I really don't understand my feelings for him,  
maybe I'm acctualy starting to-

"Chelsea!" Nikki was calling her from outside of the car.

" Huh! Oh!" Chelsea was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't reilize they were at her house already.

"What is up with you girl!" Nikki asked in a worried tone.

" Uh... n-nothing, I'm fine." Chelsea said in an uneasy tone.

**_Nikki's Point Of View:  
_**I could tell she didn't want to talkabout what ever it was that was bothering her, so I let it go, I wasn't going to force her to talk about something she obviously wasn't comfertablewith talking about. what I was worried about was her friends, they always gotta be on her case, knowing what she's doing every little second! Like they're her freakin parents! I feel Chelsea's pan, and If Chelsea agrees,  
that how her friends treat her is annoying and wrong, then it must be bad because I can tell that she is the kind of person that lets people walk all over her. It's just wrong! and that Raven girl, Ooh! she's getting on my LAST nerve with the way she's treating Chelsea!  
She doesn't see it, she doesn't see how she is hurting Chelsea! Chelsea and I walked up to her room, and sat there in silence for a little while until we heard the phone ring.  
End Of Nikki's Point Of View.

"Hello"  
"Hey, Chels"  
"Oh, um hey Raven"  
"Look, Chels, I wanted to apoligize for the way I acted the other day on the phone,  
I didn't get a chance to apoligize at school, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry, I just wasn't used to how you were acting, but now I know that it was obviously just a phase, so, I just wanted to apoligize"  
"Oh, look Raven that's okay, really don't apoligize, I was out of it that day,  
I didn't know what I was doing"  
" okay, well I got to go chels! see ya tommorrow"  
"k, bye rae!"

Chelsea hung up.

"So, are you gonna go to school your new way, or your " good girl" way?" Nikki asked afraid that her answer would not be what she wanted it to be.

**_Chelsea's Point Of View:_**  
I hesetated, I felt so confused, choosing between my two BEST friends EVER, and a girl I just met who is trying to help me.  
... at least I think that's waht she's doing. I then felt chils down my spine, and shuttered at the words that were about come out of my mouth. " Im gonna go my new way." I said looking at her with an uncertan look.

**I know that was a short chapter but I wanted to get this one out there! I promess my next chapter will be longer! please review!**


	7. I Love You

**!ATTENTION!**

**This may be my last chapter, I really want to thank everyone for all their reviews and all the nice things you've said, I 'm thinking about writing another story, but I don't kow what it will be about yet. thank you all, and I really hope you enjoy the last Chapter!  
(At school with Raven and Eddie.)**

That day Chelsea was late for school, and Raven and Eddie were in the hallway talking.

"I'm so glad Chelsea's back to her normal self again!" Raven said

"Yeah, life just wouldn't be the same without Chelsea being herself." Eddie said with a smile.

Raven nodded and took her books out from her locker.

Then she stopped, her eyes widened, and she had a vision.  
(VISION)  
(Chelsea writes something down on a peice of paper, and the camra zooms in on what she's writing.)

The paper said:  
TO DO LIST:FIRDAY

1.SKIP SCHOOL AT ABOUT 12:00.

2.GO TO THE TATTO PLACE WITH NIKKI.

(END VISION)

"Raven, what'd you see?" Eddie asked puting his hand on her sholder.

" I...I..." Raven couldn't speak, she was too shoked at what she saw, she thought Chelsea was back to normal now, she had to stop her... no matter what!

"Raven! What happened!" Eddie screamed getting veary scared.

Raven still just stood there.

"Chelsea" She whispered. That's all she could manage to say.

Eddie froze, he heard Chelsea's name and it felt like his heart was beign squeezed into his throat.

"Oh, my god, wh- what about Chelsea!"

"I-It was terrable! I saw her writing on a note pad, I saw what she wrote it said

TO DO LIST:FIRDAY

1.SKIP SCHOOL AT ABOUT 12:00.

2.GO TO THE TATTO PLACE WITH NIKKI."

Raven said finaly looking at Eddie.

"We gotta stop her!" Eddie said  
That day when they got into their first class, Chelsea came in, worse than what she was before.She had a black belly shirt on (since she didn't get the belly boutton ring)witch was under a black trench coat sweater, she had black torn up jeans on, she had heavey dark make -up on, and she was giving flirting looks to every guy she saw like some kind of slut.  
Hey and Nikki came in the room together, of course, and they both sat down by each other.

"Chelsea, I thought you threw out all your black clothes." Mrs. Struthers said questionaly.

"Got 'em back." Chelsea replied chomping on her gum.

"OoOkay, as long you keep that trench coat on, and get rid of the gum!" Mrs. Struthers said

Chelsea rolled her eyes and got up from her seat over to the trash can and spit out her gum.

Chelsea's Point Of View:  
I didn't know at time what made me act this way, I mean I knew I wanted to, but usualy it would be hard, but with me it just happened, and something didn't feel right, but for some odd reason i didn't care, I was so tired of being pushed around and known as "the nice girl" I knew I had to do something about it, it was just wired.

Once I got back to my seat I turned around so the teacher couldn't see me, and I reached in my purse and popped another piece of gum into my mouth. Note Self: "learn to resist actualy chewing gum in front of teachers"  
End Of Point of View.

(At Lunch)  
Eddie and Raven are sitting together without Chelsea cuz of course she's too busy with Nikki.

" How are e gonna stop her? what if we can't? what if she gets hurt!" Eddei was going crazy with questions.

"EDDIE! It's okay, we're gonna stop her! We just can't let her go and do this to herself! that little witch Nikki turned our best friend against us! but I know deep down in there the real Chelsea is waiting to come back out! we've just gotta stop her!" Raven exclaimed.

Later That day

Chelsea and Nikki are sitting by eachother in class, and Eddie and Chelsea are siting by eachiother to.

"Okay Eddie, it's 11: 49 get ready." Raven whispered. Eddie nodded.

"Mrs.Dipalo can I go to the restroom?"Chelsea asked.

"OH! me too!" Nikki said.

"ooookay." Mrs. Dipalo said.

At about 11:56 they still weren't back. then Raven raised her hand.

"Yes, raven?"

"Mrs. Dipalo, um, Chelsea and Nikki haven't came back yet, can Eddie and I make sure she's okay?"

Raven asked.

"Sure go ahead, just make sure you come back!" Mrs. Dipalo sighed.

Raven and Eddie then ran out the door, and got into their posotions like they planned it.

"Okay, Nikki lets go!" Chelsea said getting ready to turn a corner to the exit.

"Okay"

But right when Chelsea was about to turn the corner Raven popped out.

"Well,well,well, what do we have here?" Raven asked lookin at them up and down.

"raven get out of our way!" Chelsea said trying to push Raven out of her way.

"Oh... Chelsea, Chelsea, Chelsea, your not getting anway that easy." Raven said and then smiled.

"EDDIE!" Raven screamed.

Eddie came running up, his heart racing when he saw Chelsea. 'She's so beautiful, why does she have to do this?' He thought.

"Eddie, take care of her brotha." Raven said and patted his shoulder.

Eddie looked at her, he was breathing kinda heavy.

"E-Eddie?" Chelsea was getting softer as she saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"What's wrong"  
She asked.

"Of all people you should know Chelsea! Raven had a vision, we know what your gonna do, Chels"  
He said.

" A what!" Nikki asked confused, but no one payed any attention.

"Why are you doing this Chelsea? I just don't get it? what's so wrong with your life that you had to do soemthing like this!"

Chelsea started to cry when she heard the words that were comming out of his mouth.

" because! everyone always treats me like dirt! i ALWAYS let pepople walk all over me! IM SO SICK OF IT!"

She yelled.

"Chels, it doesn't matter what other people think about you, you know you had two best friends that cared about you so much, just cuz a few people think your soft." Eddie said

"Eddie you don't know how it feels!" Chelsea screamed.

" I may not know how it feels, but I know that your not gonna get everyone in the school to like you,  
everyone just likes you now cuz they think your hard core, but I know deep down inside, the real Chelsea is in there and your never gonna get rid of her so you might as well stop trying!" He exclaimed.

Then he looked back at Raven, She smiled and waved her hand as to say 'Go On'.

" Chels, you remember the advice you gave me the other day"  
He asked.

"Yeah..." she said.

" Well I'm gonna take your advice right now... Chelsea,  
you are my best friend, and Raven and I really care about you, you don't know how worried we were when Raven had that vision, and I'm gonna tell you how I feel... Chelsea I have loved you for the longest time and I was sooooo scared to express my feelings to you, I was scared you'd think I was a creep, but you are just so beautiful and I love to hear your voice, and to see youjust brightens up my day.  
and I just gotta tell you now Chels, I just...I love you Chelsea." He said

Chelsea started breaking down again.

"Oh, my god, Eddie, I-I feel the same way, that's actualy one of the reasons I changed because i tought it would make you have feelings for me." She conffesed.

"Chelsea, to be honest I HATED the way you acted! Nikki changed you so much, and I saw it, you got the younge ring Chels, do you have a clue as to what could happen if that gets infected!" Eddie exclaimed.

: I gues I'll never find out cuz... it's fake." Chelse said pulluing off yje suction cuped tounge ring.

" I put up such a fight, I guess I just wasn't ready to change like that."

" Chelsea, don't tell me your gonna ruin all we've praticed for!" Nikki exclaimed.

Chelsea looked up at Eddie and smiled.

" Sorry Nikki, but uh, I think I'm way better off with my real friends."

Chelsea said.

" Real friends! ha! ya right, they treat you like crap remember!"

Nikki asked.

" The only person that treated me like crap was you, for trying to change me into something I'm not!" Chelsea exclaimed.

Then Raven Eddie and Chelsea all walked away leaving Nikki behind.

**I know thatw as a really corny ending, but I'm not really thiking right.  
but that's the end, I will be writing another story later, but not right now,  
I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed! thanks SOOOOOO much for everything guys!**


End file.
